Shigure's Day Of Fun
by pinkichigosk8
Summary: Shigure watches Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru leave... but what will he do when they leave? Is he hiding something or is he just being...Shigure?


Me: Hey wassup?

Me: Well here's a day in the life of Shigure

Me: …

Me: I do not own-

Shigure: High school girls high school girls all for me, high school girls!

Me: Go to hell

Shigure: What a mean thing to say,

Me: (Death stare)

Shigure: Eeek! So scary! (Runs off)

Me:... I do not own Fruits Basket…

Me: (Picks up bat and goes after Shigure)

Me: By the way, if you want a second chapter please write reviews, this might not be funny but please enjoy!

Chapter 1: Starting the Day

Shigure watched as Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru had exited the house.

Yuki: "Shigure, don't do anything stupid, last time you threatened your editor that you would burn up your manuscripts with the oven and almost burned the house down."

Tohru: "Eh!"

Kyo: "JUST DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID DAMMIT!"

Shigure: "Heehee what makes you think I would do such a thing Yuki?"

Kyo and Yuki: (Death stares)

Shigure: "Eek! So scary!" (Runs out of room)

Tohru: "Eh!"

The three of them walk out of the house while Shigure heard them talking.

Yuki: "Don't mind him Honda-san, he's just-"

Shigure: "OH! I know what I can do! I can call Aaya!"

Yuki and Kyo: "NOOOOOOOO!"

Shigure saw the two of them dragging Tohru and far away from Shigure as they could.

Shigure: "Ah! Finally I'm alone!"

Shigure went over to his "secret closet" and started to rummage through its contents. He finally came across a box that said "Shigures's old-lucky underwear".

Shigure: "Aha!"

He opened the box and took out the collection of Playboy magazines. He started humming some stupid song and started to look through them. After a while…

Mitchan: "SHIGURE! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW! YOUR MANUSCRIPTS ARE DUE TODAY!

Shigure: (looks out window) "Why would I do that?"

Mitchan: "AHHHH! SHIGURE! YOU CRUEL PERSON, YOU STUPID, CRUEL PERSON!" (She broke into fits of crying)

Shigure: "…"

Mitchan: (Found some large rocks and aimed them at his window)

Shigure: "My house! (Sigh) Okay I'll bring down the manuscript."

Shigure: (Smiled)

He picked up a package of paper and stuffed it into a large envelope. Then he took his sweet time going down stairs. He sat down and ate his breakfast and then went back upstairs to go use the bathroom.

Mitchan: "SHIGURE! IT'S BEEN OVER A HALF AN HOUR!"

An envelope suddenly flew out the window and landed at Mitchan's feet.

Shigure: "And don't open it until you get far away from the house"

Mitchan: "?"

Shigure: "…or… you'll never see another manuscript…AGAIN!"

Mitchan ran away as fast as she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mitchan made sure she was a long way from the house. She looked at the note on the envelope, it said "I have ten fingers: Shigure". She glared at the note. She slowly opened the envelope and saw the manuscript.

Micthan: "…"

Mitchan: "SHIGURE! YOU IDIOT!"

Micthan: (Faints)

She dropped the manuscript… which happened to be the latest Playboy magazine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shigure: "Heehee"

Shigure: "I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored!"

He decided to draw women.

"I know! I'll call Haa-san!"

He dialed Hatori's number.

Shigure: "Hello Haa-san!"

Hatori: "I'm busy Shigure"

Shigure: "But Haa-"

Hatori: "I am not ordering you another Playboy magazine"

Shigure: "…You're mean Haa-san…"

Hatori: "…"

Shigure: "…"

Hatori: "…?"

Shigure: "BOO!"

Hatori: "You're wasting my time"

Shigure: "I bet you've been hooking up with Tohru-kun! Right Haa-san?"

"…"

Shigure: "Haa-san?"

"Beep, beep, beep"

Shigure: "You're mean Haa-san!" (Hangs up phone)

Shigure: "…"

Ayame: "Well hello friends of the forest! For it is I, Ayame who has come to bond with his little brother in need of bonding. I, as a guest, deserve the gratitude of coming such a long way to meet all of you and- oh hello Shigure! Where is my younger brother of mine?"

Shigure: "Oh hello Aaya. Yuki's at school."

Ayame: "Oh…"

"…"

Shigure: "I think that was the shortest sentence you've said this week Aaya!"

Ayame: "Then I must get a reward musn't I Shigure? Tohru! Hurry up and bring me some of your delicious-"

Shigure: "Tohru is at school too"

Ayame: "Oh…"

"…"

Ayame: "Shigure?"

Shigure: "Nn? What is it Aaya?"

Ayame: "What are all those splendid pictures on the wall in this fine kitchen? Those pictures would be great for shop am I right or wrong Shigure? These pictures are beyond the fantasy of any man and would fit rightly in my shop and surely Mine would agree."

Shigure looked around.

Shigure: "Oh yes I forgot Aaya"

Shigure had forgotten that earlier he went around the kitchen drawing women all over the wall in his boredom.

Ayame: "Just like old times Shigure? When we were young and carefree (Author's Note: Isn't Ayame and Shigure carefree already!) and we dreamed of such fantasies that would suit any man in need?"

Shigure: "Yes Ayame, it has been a long dream binding us together all these years…"

Shigure and Ayame: "All right!"

Suddenly the trio had come home from school.

Yuki: "I knew he called that idiot, fortunately we-"

Yuki and Kyo and Tohru: "…"

Yuki and Kyo: "SHIGURE WHAT'S WRITTEN ALL OVER THE WALL!"

Tohru: "EHHH!"

Shigure: "Oh dear I wonder what tonight and tomorrow will be like?"

TO BE CONTINUED… OR NOT?

Me: Please write reviews, I'm not sure if I should continue this since 1, people might not like it and 2, I'm running out of ideas so please review some ideas and whether this should continue…"

Shigure: Elizabeth's a meanie! She made me out like a perv!"

Me: …

Me: You ARE a perv

Shigure: I protest! I may like-

Me: SHUT THE HELL UP! OK PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS OKAY! The future of this story depends on the readers okay babye!

Shigure: Send me Playboy magazines!

Me: …


End file.
